finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Harley
Harley is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. She is Edward's secretary at Damcyan, acting as an aide and emissary, and is a well-read and insightful scholar of the world. Profile Appearance Harley has pale skin, bright blue hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses. Her outfit consists of a dark coat with a green gradient held closed by several buckles, under which she wears an outfit with blue patterning, and dark boots. Personality Harley dislikes war and violence, and believes education and science are the tools that will carry humanity to the future. She finds her duties under Edward stressful, but enjoys them nonetheless. She is inquisitive and is implied to be knowledgeable on many topics. Her research has even led to her discovery of Golbez's origins, and the hand the Lunarians played in humanity's development of magic and airships. Harley is concerned for Edward, feeling he is neglecting his royal duties by passing them off to her and the Damcyan chancellor. However, she assists him to try and ease the burden of rule while he still grieves for Anna and Tellah. When Edward confesses to her he is considering giving up the harp as his playing is not pure while he still clings to his past, Harley tells him it does not matter, as others find hope in his music, and tells him that after her parents died during the wars of Final Fantasy IV, his playing gave her hope to keep living and inspired her to come to Damcyan to serve Edward. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Interlude A year after the events of ''Final Fantasy IV, Harley is taken as "Secretary-in-Training" for King Edward, appearing briefly during the celebration for the reconstruction of Damcyan. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years At the start of Edward's Tale, Harley accompanies Edward to Baron after a messenger sent by Cecil acts strangely. On their journey, Harley is afflicted with desert fever. Edward goes to retrieve the Sand Pearl, but is attacked by bandits when traveling back. He escapes safely, and Harley recovers from the fever. During the night, Edward is visited by Tellah's and Anna's spirits. Tellah tells Edward, Anna wants him to find happiness, insinuating he should move on from the past and find a new lover. In the morning, Edward thanks Harley, possibly hinting at romantic feelings for her. They sail to Baron and have an audience with Cecil. Edward secretly leaves some Whisperweed in his throne room and on the voyage back to Damcyan, Harley and Edward hear a conversation between Cecil and the Mysterious Girl. Upon returning home, Rosa hides at Damcyan's castle before Kain arrives to steal their Crystal for Baron. Edward leaves with Cid to rescue Rosa, who was abducted by Kain after the attack. In the Gathering Tale, Harley is at Damcyan and worries for Edward's safety at Baron. She recognizes Rydia of Mist, and requests she goes with the party. Edge refuses at first, but allows her to accompany them on the ''Falcon until she sees Edward again. The party believe her information as a scholar will assist them, regardless. When the party chases the Maenads to the True Moon, Harley speaks with Edward in the Subterrane. She asks him to play a song to ease her fears, but he refuses, claiming his harp will not do much good and that he should abandon playing it altogether. Harley convinces him not to give up. During the ending, Edward speculates Damcyan's Crystal is different from any other Crystal the Creator made, because it has recovered its light faster than the others. Harley asks if he is suggesting the Crystal is evolving. Edward says it is, in a response to the evolution that took place in their hearts. They leave with the Chancellor to begin preparations for rebuilding the world. Gameplay Stats Harley has all-around poor to average stats, with only her Intelligence standing out, though it is outclassed by the Black Mage-type characters, and she has limited practical applications for it. The limited uses of her abilities and small pool of equipment and Band abilities greatly limits her effectiveness. In Edward's Tale, she has great effectiveness, especially with Gil Toss against Flans, making her the only character in the tale whose attack is not affected by the Flans' high Defense. Abilities Harley has the abilities Piercing Sight and Gil Toss. Piercing Sight can give an enemy a new weakness and remove status enhancements, but has a chance to fail. Gil Toss does damage by throwing Gil at all enemies based on Harley's level. Since Piercing Eye gives new weaknesses, she can team up with Ursula's Tenketsu to make an exploitation of monster's weaknesses. Equipment Harley can equip a variety of light armor and weapons, giving her the ability to be geared towards either a physical fighter or a mage. However, the weapons she has to choose from are typically weak and she has no magical abilities, so she is unable to capitalize on her flexible equipment options. However, In the Crystals Chapter, it is reccomended for her to have Artemis Bow (found by Moonmaiden) and Artemis Arrow(found by Lunar Virus and Black Flan), because the dungeon mostly contains dragons, and Artemis Bow gives her +10 strength, speed and Stamina, but-10 spirit and intelligence (but she may not use these two anyways, unless if she uses attack items, etc.) and the Artemis Arrows are effective against dragons, making her quite useful in that context. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Harley appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Etymology Trivia *Harley's diary mentions she received her education and training in Troia when she was young. *Dummied content indicates Harley was to have the ability "Knowledge", which would have increased the power of attack items. There is also a dummied Blue Magic command belonging to an unknown character—given that Harley's equipment consists of mage-type weapons and armor, and her high Intelligence, the command may have been meant for her. *In Edward's Tale, she is the only one who discovered the true identity of the Man in Black . Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Scholars